


Hunger

by Astray



Series: The Apocalypse Officers [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (Wolffe has an oral fixation and he must bite people), (they are recording themselves), (this is turning into a habit), Apocalypse Officers fic, Biting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Shameless Smut, audio recorded sex, consensual power struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: Fox had sent both Wolffe and Rex (although Rex was not supposed to know) a rather entertaining video of him having a good time with Cody. What with being both out of reach, Rex and Wolffe end up attaining levels of frustrations that threaten to explode any time. So when they end up meeting, duty is the very last thing on their minds.[This is a direct sequel to BathtubBacta's "While The Wolf's Away, The Fox Will Play" - link in the note. Best to read that one first.^^]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BathtubBacta (GallusRostromegalus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallusRostromegalus/gifts).



> Link to BathtubBacta's "While The Wolf's Away, The Fox Will Play": http://archiveofourown.org/works/8814673

Rex followed Commander Tano aboard the _Courageous_ , the ship General Koon had been using since the destruction of his original flagship. He remained silent, shadowing his commander - and yet restless. When General Skywalker had asked him to escort his padawan, Rex had not thought twice about it. The past few days had been stifling - not that he could tell his general why exactly.

“Alright Rex?”

He stopped, slightly taken aback. “... Yes?”

She turned to him - and he could see that she did not quite believe it. “Okay.” She trailed off, and then walked away, leaving him to follow. Only after a few steps, she went on: “I’ll handle most of it with Master Plo. So you can unwind a bit. You’re so tense you might snap a bone.”

“Commander!”

She ignored him the rest of the way, leaving him with his thoughts. Maybe it was a terrible idea. Since he had gotten Fox’s video - and he refused to think it was an accident, not that he could tell any of them, not even Cody or Fox. Especially not Wolffe. Since then, he had been a mess. It did not prevent him from doing his job, but each moment of respite was anything but - how long until he saw Cody? He would rather not think about it. And here he was - in the wolf’s den once more, except this time for completely unrelated reasons. He willed himself to calm down, push his turmoil far below the surface. His professional demeanour back on, he followed his officer to the command room. And was immediately greeted by a grim Wolffe. _Kriff_ , the man looked pissed. It was subtle, but Rex could tell. And from the way General Koon went to greet Commander Tano, it had been going on long enough for the Jedi Master to appreciate a distraction.

Both Jedi immediately went to talk - catching up, from what Rex understood. He was focused on Wolffe - Wolffe who was boring holes in Rex’s armour, staring hard. Rex could feel the heat of that gaze - and it made everything even worse. And even if Rex itched to put his bucket back on to evade him, he did not. He was faintly aware of General Koon saying something to Wolffe, but he did not hear it. Good thing they were not on the field. Wolffe was stalking towards him, and for an instant, Rex thought he would run into him. He did not. Rex could practically feel his aggravation, and he would be lying if he said he did not feel that way too. Sure, Rex could not talk to Wolffe about any of it. But it did not mean it was not there. Hanging between them. Fox playing with Cody. Having tied him. Cody getting pierced. Nothing registered on Rex’s face, out of practice but it was exhausting.

It was a relief, when Wolffe directed him outside. To his quarters. Walking side by side, and Rex’s walk was a tad less fluid - the thought of the other two, Wolffe’s proximity, and the hunger - and underlying anger - that seemed to cling to both of them, had made him hard. Just enough to be uncomfortable. They crossed path with Boost, who did not linger. They reached his quarters in no time, the door closing with a hiss. Rex caught a faint scent in the air - one he recognized as sex. Wolffe must really be at his wits’ ends. Wolffe had his back to Rex, turning on some of the lights - the bed was made, and Rex was sure the sheets were clean. He laid his bucket on the table - and it barely touched the surface than Wolffe slammed into him - kissing him hard. Rex let out a gasp when his back collided with the wall, allowing Wolffe to plunder his mouth. His hands were on Rex’s armour, undoing the clasps and not giving a damn that the pieces just fell around them - front - back - belt - codpiece. Teeth on his lower lip - sharp, bruising - Wolffe’s thigh between his legs. Rex ground against him - he did not care - he needed this.

He had to get rid of that lust and hunger that had been plaguing him - his mouth aching - _Fox’s mouth on Cody’s cock_. He whimpered, and if that did not got Wolffe latch on his neck. Except Rex was not going to let Wolffe use him so easily - no matter how much he wanted this - the roughness, the release - the clawing marks and bites. He raised his hand, grasping Wolffe’s hair, pushing his head back - Wolffe snarled - and so did he. Using the wall as leverage, Rex reversed their positions - working Wolffe’s armour off him one handed, the other tilting his head back to give him access to his neck. Grazing his teeth on his skin - licking - tasting clean sweat - how hot he was. He let go of Wolffe’s face, working on his vambraces, removing most of his armour that he could reach. Breathing hard against Wolffe’s lips - open mouthed kisses that turned him on and left him wanting. His jaw aching. Wolffe grinding against him. A light attracted his attention - Wolffe’s commlink. Recording. He moved back, tilting his head towards it.

“Gotta give them something to think about, no?” Wolffe was still rather articulate - and Rex felt heat run down his spine with that voice. Again. He grinned. Payback, indeed. And so he leaned closer - but spoke loud enough for his words to carry.

“I want you, so damn bad.”

Wolffe’s hand on his neck, thumb tracing his jaw. A predatory smile. “How, exactly?”

Softer then, against his lips: “Your cock. On my knees, right now.” _Fox’s-_ His mind frazzled, and he did not wait for an answer before he slid on the ground - and gods knew he was not usually so fast - but he needed this. Needed to feel the hot weight of Wolffe’s cock in his mouth, wreck him - milk him dry. And then they would see. He nuzzled Wolffe’s hard on through his blacks, mouthing him through the fabric - felt him twitch. A curse above him. Muffled. It won’t do. He quickly rose to his feet, eyes not leaving Wolffe’s as he spoke next:

“I won’t be the only one screaming today, Wolffe.” _Be as loud as you want - it’s payback time._ He did not say that but he might as well have. He pressed his palm against Wolffe, rubbing his cock slowly - teasing.

“Is that a challenge?” That growl - Rex tightened his hold reflexively, bit his lips - aware of the sinful way Wolffe rolled his hips against him. He still nodded, before sinking down to the floor again. He did not bother teasing again, unzipping Wolffe’s blacks just enough to push them down his hips. He licked his lips - precome leaking already - he moved forward - just a taste. His hands pushing Wolffe’s hips against the wall, thumbs digging into the hollow on the inside of his hipbones. Wolffe’s hand on the back of his head - not pushing him closer. Not yet. Rex allowed himself a moment to suck gently on the head, licking precome away, lingering on his slit. Felt Wolffe’s frame shudder. Smirking inwardly, he got into a slightly more comfortable position and slowly took Wolffe’s cock - breathing slowly, letting Wolffe feel the agonisingly slow progress of his mouth on him. Taking in his taste, his scent, the feeling of his skin.

“Rex.” Wolffe was growling louder now - and if that did not make Rex want to abandon his current position to get the man to fuck him - _clawing at his back_.

He hummed around Wolffe’s cock, and stopped moving only when he had gone as far as he could. Wolffe’s hips jerking - held back only barely.

“Later.” And it sounded like an order - the kind Rex did not want to argue against. He sucked hard, starting to move - stopping when he just had the head in his mouth - swirling his tongue around quickly - and back along his cock - teeth grazing the underside. Wolffe had a thing for teeth - and it was not just his own oral fixation. Hunger settled along Rex’s jaw - he craved more - and he had no idea what would make it go away. He never pinpointed it. Never had to. He kept up with his ministration - things getting messier - he was so hard it hurt - he needed something. But refused to touch himself - he would let it build some more. The pain grounding him, fueling the hunger - along with Wolffe’s broken whine when Rex did something dastardly with his tongue. Right hand off Wolffe’s hip, nails raking his thigh - fingertips on the sensitized skin - a burn Rex was familiar was himself. Still working Wollfe’s cock as well as his growing urgency allowed, he gently fondled his balls - teasing - until his head was pulled away, Wolffe’s finger forcing his jaw back. At the back of his head - pulling him upward.

Wolffe’s eyes dark - his teeth bared in a snarl - and Rex instinctually presented his neck. There was a faint mark that had not faded from his first close encounter with Wolffe. Wolffe, who kissed that spot, nipping his skin - the sting not unpleasant.

“Bed, naked, now.”

And who was Rex not to follow that kind of orders? Even if the alacrity with which he got out of his armour and blacks would have been laughable - or it would have, if Wolffe had not matched him. He got on the bed first, and barely had time to get on his back before Wolffe fell on him like a predator. Kisses on his neck. Hands on his sides, up his chest - nails. And yet, far enough to stay clear of his cock and Rex was desperate for contact. He needed it. And damn, why had Wolffe got him away.

“I want to fuck you, _cyar’ika_. I want to fuck you so hard that you’d feel me for days. And I want to make you scream so loud everyone would know who you belong to.” This made Rex react. Hooking his legs around Wolffe’s he flipped them over until he was the one leaning over Wolffe - baring his teeth.

“If you think I’ll play nice, you got another thing coming.” He ground his hips against Wolffe’s - his breath catching at the contact - it was all he could not to wrap his hand around their cocks to take the edge off. But Wolffe had arched under him and Rex knew he had his intention. He went on: “How about I use you, heh? How about I ride your cock until you beg for me to hurry and get you off?” He knew how to - had used that trick on Cody - edging him. And true, it demanded more control on his part than he had at the moment, but he would do it. He was rewarded by a keening sound from Wolffe. Apparently, that was a good one.

He kissed Wolffe, licking into his mouth, before biting his lip sharply. He rose a bit, settling on Wolffe’s abdomen, pushing his ass against Wolffe’s cock. He extended his arm, reaching for the drawer to the left, his whole body tensing to balance him, as he groped for the lube. As soon as he found it, he uncapped it, pouring some on his right hand, coating his fingers carefully, working some on his palm. His eyes never left Wolffe’s face as he leaned backward, a bit to the side, to slick up Wolffe’s cock. Adding some more of the stuff, careful not to let him have too much. He bent back, his slick hand still out of Wolffe’s line of sight. Lips brushing Wolffe’s ear.

“I was so damn hot these days, Wolffe. Thinking about you three. Wanting you. Hell, I think I worn my squad out” - although it was not entirely accurate - “hell, before I got there I had to shower.” As he spoke, he was teasing himself, slowly working himself open, even if it was not really necessary, his voice dropping to a sultry whisper, “getting myself ready for your cock.” And gods he had, in a frenzy because he could not take it - and not really to get ready - more to take most of the edge off. And it had not worked at all. Got him even worse, was all it did. It was worth it - Wolffe arching under him, a moan tearing from his throat. A curse - and his name.

Once Rex was satisfied with how ready they both were, he removed his fingers, shivering at the loss - the craving returning. He rose back, his left hand tilting Wolffe’s head so he would look at him. His right hand curled around Wolffe’s cock - both to guide him and hold him. Taking a deep breath, he slowly sank onto him - relishing how the feel of Wolffe’s head against his hole was teasing him, sending tendrils of _need_ up his spine. Slowly - and the stretch - slowly - the feeling of Wolffe filling him - on his own terms. Breath catching in his throat - unfocused for a moment - his left hand shooting backward to Wolffe’s thigh - steadying him.

Wolffe’s hands on his hips, fingers digging into his skin - just holding him. Nails carving burning crescent that would show for a bit. Not long. Enough. Rex did not stop, not until he was sitting on top of Wolffe. He bowed forward, panting. Right hand automatically reaching for his cock - stopping himself just in time. He rocked his hips - and the angle was near perfect - so close. A moan escaped him when he repeated the motion, a bit harder. And he almost tossed the idea of edging Wolffe to the wind. Instead, he concentrated on Wolffe - the power of this muscular, deadly body under him, framed between his legs. He bent forward to kiss him, groaning at the sensation of Wolffe’s cock sliding out of him. He tensed, clenching around him - it did not change anything, but the way Wolffe moaned in his mouth - that was worth it.

Even if they had started in a frenzy, Rex took his time. He meant it when he had said he planned on working Wolffe up. He set a slow, tortuous rhythm - for now just rolling his hips, relishing the friction. He was looking at Wolffe, bending slightly backward - making sure the view was a good one. Using his right hand for balance, he rose as much as he could - stopping right before Wolffe completely slipped out of him. He grinned, biting his lower lip hard enough to hurt. He used his weight to drag him down, almost slamming back on top of Wolffe - a howl tearing through him - or Wolffe too? - when the movement had Wolffe’s cock ramming into his prostate. The shock was expected, but it had him shuddering, and he stopped an instant to gather himself before he moved again - picking up his pace but stopping every time he felt Wolffe tense. Soon, Wolffe was clawing at his hips and thighs, gouging Rex’s skin with his nails. Trails of fire on his skin - burning harder when fingers traced them. He caught Wolffe’s wrist when he made to touch his cock, and shook his head.

Wolffe’s teeth were clenched, no sound coming from him but ragged breathing. Rex rode him harder, this time clenching around him every once in a while, without any pattern. Wolffe was arching under him, meeting his moves, trying to drive his cock deeper into Rex - and if they had just gotten started, he would have pinned Wolffe down. Not now. He was close, his control shredded with each move. He put his left hand on Wolffe’s chest, and raked his nails down his chest, hard. The snarl that answered him ended with a loud growl, Wolffe baring his teeth, his fingers digging into his thighs. He was straining, Rex could see it. See the terrible hunger written all across his face - Rex licked his lips, moaning softly. His breathing itched when Wolffe bucked against him.

He bent forward, heat, need - a painful exhilaration that whipped him when his cock brushed against Wolffe’s body with the movement. Left hand caressing Wolffe’s face, thumb brushing his lips. He watched, transfixed when Wolffe licked his thumb - flash of teeth and sharp pain sizzling. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse, cracking already.

“Want more, Wolffe?”

He would be damned if he did not _feel_ that growl rising in Wolffe - the sound downright feral. Rex smiled, licking Wolffe’s lips, asking permission - one he did not wait for to kiss Wolffe deeply. He moaned into the kiss - starving for more and needing more - desperate. And his next words spoken against Wolffe’s mouth.

“Take it.”  

The words had barely left his mouth that Wolffe sat up, his arms wrapping around Rex to hold him. Enfolded in Wolffe’s body, Rex could barely move, let alone thing. His cock was trapped between them, Wolffe’s mouth on his chest - teeth on his left nipple. Rex met the aggression head on - he had his hands on Wolffe’s shoulders, fingers digging into the muscles connecting neck and shoulders. He arched his back when Wolffe bit him - keening - because of the feeling of his teeth inflicting sharp pain to him, or because of how their position had Wolffe pushing further into him, he had no idea. He wanted more. Wolffe’s hand on his cock - sending a jolt through him, pleasure near painful in its suddenness. He caught his wrist, snarling, and he kissed Wolffe. A biting kiss that stole his breath but he did not care. _No touching. Not now._ Staring into Wolffe’s clouded stare - and that snarl still present.

The world tipping on its axis when Wolffe flipped them over, not waiting for any incentive as he set a punishing pace. Wolffe had braced himself on one hand - the other pressing against Rex’s neck. The pressure not enough to choke him - grounding. Thumb along his jaw - he moved his head to the side. Rex had his arms under Wolffe’s scratching his back, holding onto him. It felt so different from the last time Wolffe had him with the pack and Fives watching - and how Rex had loved being on his hands and knees for him. But that felt good. Teeth pressing mercilessly into his collarbone, a broken cry escaping him - he tensed. _How good Wolffe felt inside him._ Rex hooked a leg behind Wolffe’s back, heel digging into the small of his back to urge him on.

Rex noticed how Wolffe’s rhythm faltered, how his hips stuttered, he was close. _Gods, he could practically feel him twitch._ He rose enough to get access to Wolffe’s shoulder, and bit hard, using his remaining control to clenching around him as much as he could simultaneous. Wolffe came with an ear-chattering roar, and it almost sent Rex over the edge. He was a wreck, could barely move - he moaned as Wolffe rode his orgasm, his thrusts shallow - even if Rex needed, wanted more. Blood on his lips - he had broken the skin. Licked it away, barely aware of Wolffe’s whining at this.

“I’m going to touch you, Rex. You’ve been so good. So I’ll touch you, and you’ll come for me.”

Rex nodded, a muffled ‘yes’ on Wolffe’s skin. And Wolffe’s fingers on his cock - feather-light - he whimpered. _More more just stop teasing damn you_ . He cried out when Wolffe pulled out of him, moaning at the feeling of come sliding out of him. He barely noticed Wolffe’s moves until he felt him lick- “ _KRIFF!_ ” Wolffe licked his own come from Rex, his hand on Rex’s cock stroking him faster - Rex’s whole body following the movement, his hips jerking helplessly. Wolffe growling against his thigh - biting sharply. Rex let out a wail as he came, unable to stop himself; dragged his nails across his skin as his orgasm washed over him, leaving him boneless and completely drained. As his breath returned to normal, Wolffe was kissing his way past Rex’s hip. Indulging, Rex knew. He snaked a hand in Wolffe’s hair as Wolffe licked his come off his skin, scratching his scalp - earning himself a purr.

“Just can’t help yourself, heh?”

Wolffe grinned, shook his head, and went back to it, sucking softly on Rex’s skin as he went along, wringing sighs from him. Wolffe slid up his body until they were face to face. And when they kissed, the hunger was gone, replaced by a warm sense of satiation. Rex wanted to stay there all night, not moving. But they were a mess. He nuzzled Wolffe’s neck, purring. And rolled from his spot to the edge of the bunk. For some reason, he felt comfortable with Wolffe, not needing to really say anything. He went to the commlink that was still recording, and turned to Wolffe, tilting his head, the universal visual question mark.

“Good night, boys.” Rex bit his lips - Wolffe’s voice came out quite lower, a rumble that wracked his nerves and made him want- well, maybe later. He stopped the recording, made sure it was saved - and sent it to both Fox and Cody.

“You sent it?”

“Figured you would.”

Wolffe nodded, and stretched - Rex really wanted to go back to him, line himself with this body, feeling every muscle and bone. Later. He put the commlink down and went to the freshers. It did not take long, even if he took a moment to assess the bruises littering his skin. Touching his neck gingerly. This one was getting an extra layer of marks, that was for sure. Not that he complained. He went back to the bedroom, moving slowly - yes, he was definitely going to feel that the day after and then some. True to his famed efficiency, Wolffe had changed the bedding - at least the parts they had wrecked. The good thing with well-made beds was that if anything happened, it stayed on the top sheet. Wolffe walked up to him on his way to the freshers - stopping just to kiss him lightly. Rex resisting the urge, instead turning to go to the bed. He slid under the covers, relishing the crispness that was such a part of their existence - not too soft. He liked the contrast between the sheets and skin. As soon as Wolffe got back, he had his arms around Rex, pressing himself against his back.

“Thank you, _cyar’ika._ ”

“To you as well, Wolffe.” His speech slightly slurred. “Thanks.”

Lips on the back of his neck, and Wolffe’s hand on his side soothing - gentle. Rex felt into the touch, the previous aggression completely melted out of his system. At ease for the first time in a while. He did not resist sleep when it came for him, safe, content, sated, with Wolffe’s curled against him, his even breathing already bespeaking slumber. He hoped Cody and Fox would get a taste of their own medicine - that would be a plus ensuring sweet dreams too.

  
  
  



End file.
